This present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of peach tree discovered as a seedling and grown as a seedling, denominated `Edwards Ambrosia` peach tree", broadly characterized by its large full freestone fruit of firm sweet white flesh with high soluble solids and more particularly to a fruit with a skin of attractive red and cream color, a skin that when the fruit is firm ripe is tenacious to the flesh and so nearly devoid of pubescence, the fruit may be eaten, skin and flesh, without tartness or bitter after taste. This premium white peach ripens during the last week in August in Springville, Tulare County, the San Joaquin Valley of California. The botanical classification of this tree is Prunus persica. In market class, this tree is a late bearing, white fleshed, freestone peach.
The commercial value of a quality white peach is dependent in large part to reaching a market when fewer peaches are available and particularly premium white peaches. As a comparison to `Edwards Ambrosia` peach, three different varieties of white peach were purchased in local supermarkets on Sep. 3, 1995, the differences are noted below.
______________________________________ Solu- Pubes- ble cence Solu- Avg. Skin Skin Flesh Pubes- ble Name Weight Color Thick Color cence Solids ______________________________________ Ito #4401 .44 lbs 2A3 .0153 2A2 light 10.5 `Champagne` .38 lbs 2A3/ .0117 2A2 Me- 11.2 9E8 dium `Sept Snow` .38 lbs 2A3/ .0145 3A3 Me- 11.7 9D7 dium `Edwards .49 lbs 4A4/ .0096 2A3 very 15.5 Ambrosia` 9D7 light ______________________________________
Harvesting date of `September Snow` is said to be from August 25 to September 8. Soluble solids tests were done by the Tulare County Agriculture Department. `Edwards Ambrosia` soluble solids tests was witnesed by Joseph Tucker, 2500 Sophia Ln., Kingsburg, Calif. 93631.
Tree value is further enhanced by its late and short picking window from August 23 to September 1, allowing the fruit to be picked, packed, and shipped in a very short time. Shipping quality of this fruit is good in the tests made but it must be handled and packed carefully. This tree is very productive and its many showy blossoms could have some commercial value. Value is added also by the ability of this firm fleshed white fruit to maintain its shape and integrity under home canning methods.